Family Trees
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Zoey breaks down her family tree on her father's side, the Neale's, in chapter one, and for her mother's side of the family, the Baker's, in chapter two. Readers of 'A Confession Gone Awry,' are advised to read this before reading chapter 14 and beyond.
1. The Neale Family

Family Trees 

Like I said on my author's page, if you are following the story 'A Confession Gone Awry,' I highly recommend that you read these two short chapters before you read chapter 14 and beyond of that story. This is a story that actually reads more like a video journal. Zoey will be the narrator of this chapter and the next chapter and break down her family tree and her heritage profiling most of the members of her family, and primarily the ones that will attend the Baker-Neale family reunion. This first chapter will focus on Adam 'Adman' Neale's side of the family. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/TAJ/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 1- The Neale Family)

* * *

Hello, everyone! Well, for those of you who have been following the story closely, you'll know that right now, our family is gearing up for our annual celebration and we're expecting quite a turnout like we get most times during the summer. I thought that you would like to get to know my extended family a little bit more. You already know about my mother, my father, my sisters and my brothers, but there's much more to my family than just us. So before you read the reunion activities, here's some brief history about my father's side of the family, the Neale's.

The Neale's are of several European heritages, most of which include Greek and Italian. Many of the members of my extended family have been living in the Sinnoh region for nearly a century. Before my grandparents, there were my great-grandparents, obviously. Their names were Andersson and Katherine Neale, and during their teens and early twenties, they traveled throughout the continent of Europe doing odd jobs and just enjoying being in love with each other before he saw an opportunity in the Sinnoh region that he and his wife just could not pass up. So with less than ten dollars between them, they took a ferry to Hearthorne City and they began their new life together.

They opened up their own shop in that city and they began to sell products that the new crop of pokemon trailers during the early 20th Century didn't even know existed. They were essentially restaurateurs and sold cuisine from their homeland. My dad has quite a few pictures of their restaurant and the number of people that came through there over the years along with many of the dishes that my great-grandfather and mother served. Everything looked really nice and quite like home. In any event, due to the fact that the restaurant kept them so busy, they didn't have much time for anything else, including children. But by some miracle, they were able to have two kids, which for the time was a very small amount for a young family, considering that most families would have at least four children. So the two children that my great-grandparents Andersson and Katherine had were Emelia, who is the oldest, and the youngest was their son Alexander, who is my grandfather.

I didn't know my great-grandparents. Andersson died when mom was pregnant with Rocky, and Katherine died when K.C. was about one and a half years old. Emelia married my great uncle Jack Joseph Townes and they had five children, who are all my aunts and uncles. They are in order of age Chris, Maria, Michael, Camilla, and David, and all of them are alive. Not that long ago, Uncle Jack passed away after a long battle with cancer, and although it has been a struggle for great Aunt Emelia, she takes it all one day at a time, which in reality is all that we can do in the wake of a loss like she had.

So, from Aunt Emelia's children, I have five Aunts and Uncles, and all of them have their own children, as well, and those children make up my cousins. The oldest Uncle, Chris, has two boys who are now adult males. One is Chris, Jr., who is 30, engaged, and works in the department of sales for a radio station in the Johto region. and the other is Marco, who is 26 and is in school right now to become a doctor. My Aunt Maria married Clay Hillard and they had two girls and one boy. Their kids are Aaron, who is 25, Kayla, who is 22, and finally Jeremy, who is 18. Much like my great-grandparents, the Hillard's take part in a family business, as they run their own restaurant chain specializing in Italian food. Each of Aunt Maria's kids has had a hand in the business since about the age of two. From there, we have Uncle Michael, who has only one child with his wife and my Aunt Julie. Their child is 17 year old Kristen, who is a teen beauty queen and the epitome of femininity. It's no surprise that we tend to clash at times like this, but unlike Rocky and Dawn, we remain civilized in our quarrels, but in Dawn's defense, I have never been provoked by Kristen like she has been with Rocky.

Aunt Camilla followed quite an interesting path. She married my Uncle Charles Mack, and like Uncle Chris, they also had two boys. Their names are William and Harry, and they are 19 and 15 years old respectively. Aunt Camilla gets teased about it a lot by her brothers and sisters, but really likes the names and saw the connection between Prince Charles in England as 'a mere coincidence'. I'm still not too sure if she's telling the truth or not. As far as William and Harry, they are princes in their parent's mind, but are the nicest boys you'll ever meet. Finally, on the side of the Townes's, there's my Uncle David, who is the father of three teenage girls along with his wife, Aunt Claire. They are Chloe, Gaby and Drucilla, who are 18, 16, and 14, respectively. Much like Kristen, they are also girly girls, but unlike Kristen, the four of us get along quite well, and I trusted them enough to let them know about a year or so ago that I'm a lesbian. They didn't really have a problem with it, in fact, Chloe had suspected it of me since I was about six. I think the reason why I rarely have a problem with Chloe, Gaby and Dru as opposed to Kristen has to do with the fact that Kristen, being an only child, is showered with love and attention from her parents, and has never had to share it. I'm outspoken to begin with, so calling a spade a spade, I told her one day back when she was seven and I was six that she was spoiled. For some reason she took it the wrong way, and ever since then, there's been no love lost between the two of us.

So that about covers the Neale-Townes family members, so I'll backtrack for just a bit. If you'll remember from what I told you earlier, my great-grandparents had two children. One of them was Emelia, whose family I've covered, but Emelia has a brother named Alexander, who is my grandfather. Alexander met and married Eunice, who you've already met in the story. They had four children, and in order of age, their names are Roger, my father Adam, Keith and the youngest is Anita. Roger has two adult children named Carrie, who is 29 and Calvin, who is just a year younger, and my Uncle Roger is also divorced. Both Carrie and Calvin are married. Carrie is married to my Uncle Scott Barnes, and Calvin is married to a woman named Nicole. Neither of them have children as of yet, but as I understand it, both pairs would like to have kids of their own.

For those that have been following this story, you know about me and my folks, so I'll move on to my Uncle Keith, who along with his wife Linda, have two teenage identical twin boys named Tyler and Tyson, who at 16, are my age. We call them "The 'Ty' Twins," and aside from sharing the same name and look, they are two very different people. Tyler is more introverted and an artist at heart, who has had a great deal of his work displayed in museums throughout Sinnoh. Tyson is a jock, and has spent more than a few times competing against my little sister Mikey for the title of 'Best Athlete in the Neale family,' with both of them taking turns holding said title. Finally, on my side of the family is my youngest Aunt, Anita. She is married to Brett Sayers, and they have a child on the way, which will be their first. Uncle Brett and Aunt Anita want the family to come up with names for the child, and their open to any ideas that any one of us may have.

That wraps up the Neale family, but as you know, the Neale family is only half of the equation for this gathering. If you want to know some family history on my mom's side, the Bakers, click over to the second chapter of this story and read all about it!


	2. The Baker Family

Family Trees 

And now, ladies and gentleman, here is the second part of Zoey's presentation of her extended family, as we take a look at her mom's side of the family, the Baker's. Enjoy, everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/TAJ/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 2- The Baker Family)

* * *

Hello again! Now that I've covered my dad's side of the family, it's time for me to cover my mom's side. It's time for me to cover the Baker family.

The Baker's have their roots fitted in Jolly Old England, where their ancestors have lived for centuries. The first generation of Bakers that came from England to the pokemon world were, in fact, bakers. It seems simple enough when you think about it. These bakers that came to the Hoenn region were my great-great-grandparents, and the tradition of baking goes from several generations that lived in England all the way down to the oldest surviving members of the family, my grandparents. Their names are Jonathan and Naomi, and they have six children in all.

With the exception of my mother, the children make up my Aunts and Uncles, and they include the oldest named Vincent, who has five children with Carol. Those five children are Philip, who is 27 and he is a partner in a small micro processing company. Then, there is Macey, who is 23 and a choreographer for youth in the Johto region. After Macey, they had Vincent, Jr., who is 19, and he is training to become an official for the Pokemon league and for contests. He's got one more year to go before he reaches his goal, and the whole family has been behind him since the start. Due to the obvious conflict of interest, Vince can't referee any of my contests or Grand Festivals, or any battles, contests or Grand Festivals of any other of his family members. The fourth child in Uncle Vincent's line is Samantha, aged 17, who is studying to become a schoolteacher. The final child in line is Mitch. Mitch is 16 years old, and he wants to be part of the historical family business of baking confections. He's won several awards and at every family function, you can expect him to have at least ten of his creations and for half of the family to say that it's the best dessert that they have ever had.

My mother Josephine is the second oldest in her family, and you know her family, because it's family. She married Adam, and the rest is history, so we'll move on. The third sibling in line is another girl. She's my Aunt Sienna, and Aunt Sienna married my Uncle Ivan Drake, and they have three kids. Greg, Stephanie and Tim are 15, 11, and 9, respectively. Uncle Ivan and Anut Sienna are the owners of their own travel agency, and when I won my first Grand Festival championship, the first people that I went to for advice on prime locations for summer houses were them. We looked at all of the factors that went into my purchase, and we settled on the Seafoam Islands due mostly to location, entertainment value, land value, land maturation, and the most bang for my buck.

The fourth of six children that Jonathan and Naomi Baker had was Neil, and he married and divorced Olivia. Despite this, the two of them remain cordial to each other and I still call her Aunt Olivia. During their marriage, they had one girl and one boy. The girl's name is Kendra, and she's 18 in school for business and mathematics, and the boy's name is Ian, and he's 15. Child number five in the Baker family is Elizabeth, and Aunt Elizabeth married my Uncle Ross Fineman. So far, they have only one child, and that child's real name is Jerome, but everyone in the family calls him Jerry. Jerry is Corey and Mikey's age, which is 14 years old, and like his father before him, he wants to become a lawyer. So ever since he learned how to walk, Jerry has been the sole de facto intern of his father. For those that say that you can't breed someone into a profession, I say they've never met my cousin Jerry. He is bred to be a lawyer, just like his father.

The youngest child of the Baker family is a boy by the name of Quentin, who is my uncle. Quentin married a woman named Fiona, and they have three girls. More specifically, they have triplets. Even more specifically, they have three thirteen year old triplet girls. I pray for Uncle Quentin and Aunt Fiona every night, who have to raise Jillian, June and Janice Baker, but to the girl's credit, there not as hard on their parents as most people would stereotypically suspect. Oh, and one more thing about them that I find very cool; they live out of their car. What I mean by that is that the girls are home schooled and the entire family lives in an RV and the world is the girl's classroom. Their parents are traveling salespeople and they've been power sellers on eBay for quite a while, selling electronics that Philip and his partner make, along with other electronics, DVD's and other entertainment, as well.

So, I think that about covers the Baker family, and because I've also covered the Neale family, I've covered my whole family. So for all of the people that have read the story 'A Confession Gone Awry,' your all set to get back into that story, as the family reunion will go into full swing in the next couple of chapters. This is Zoey Domenica Neale, thanking you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy it and all the other drama and excitement of 'A Confession Gone Awry.' For now, take care.


End file.
